


Simple Pleasures

by inksheddings



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never could stop at just one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

It was that time of year, and Tony DiNozzo was helpless against it. Unfortunately, he only had a ten dollar bill in his wallet.

“Don't you think it's time you started accepting credit cards?” Tony asked, but the seven year-old with blond pigtails just blinked at him. “Oh fine. I'll take one box of Caramel deLites and one of … oh, and one box of Thank You Berry Munch.”

The little girl took his money and gave him his change while her mother put the two boxes of cookies into a plastic bag. “Thank you for supporting Girl Scouts!” she said as she handed over the treats.

“You're welcome.” Tony gestured toward the Safeway marquee above their heads. “Will you be here tomorrow?”

The mother shook her head. “No, but we'll have people at the Kmart on Oxon Hill between ten and four.”

Tony shuddered at the thought of trekking out to Kmart, of all places. But it might be worth it for a box of Peanut Butter Patties. He gave his thanks to the mom and her little girl as he walked back to his car, his lunch hour over. It didn't occur to him until he'd made it back to his desk at NCIS Headquarters that he could have used the cash machine inside the grocery store to buy more cookies.

“Ah well. There's always Kmart.”

“A new wardrobe is in your future, Tony?” Ziva asked, her teasing smile and obvious offer of a verbal sparring session warming Tony almost as much as the the thought of biting into … hmmm. Which cookie would he enjoy first? Caramel and coconut or cranberries and fudge?

“Oh! Girl Scout cookies!” McGee exclaimed as he arrived back from his own lunch break. “What did you get?” he asked, reaching toward the boxes on Tony's desk.

“Uh-uh!” Tony slapped McGee's hand away and gathered the boxes to his chest. “These are mine. MINE. Do you get that McCookieMonster?”

“You can't even share one cookie with us, Tony?” Ziva asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Are you insane?” Tony exclaimed, wide-eyed and in danger of crushing the cookies he still held close. “The many varied and addictive varieties of Girl Scout cookies make it nearly impossible to eat just one at a time. ”

“And the fact that the boxes don't contain all that many cookies doesn't help either,” McGee chimed in, looking slightly embarrassed at having to agree with Tony.

But Tony beamed in pride at McGee. On this subject, he'd learned well.

“I thought that was potato chips that you couldn't just eat one? What is so magical about these cookies?”

“Spoken like someone who's never sampled the delicacy of Thin Mints,” Tony challenged.

“I'm more of a Shortbread man, myself,” Gibbs said as he materialized and sat down at his own desk.

Tony narrowed his gaze and directed it at his boss. “You would be.”

“Got a problem with that, DiNozzo?”

“No, no problem. I occasionally partake of the simple pleasures.”

A raised eyebrow was Gibbs' only response.

Before Tony could even think about whether it was safe to put the boxes back down on his desk, Ziva grabbed the Caramel deLites right out of his hands and took off around the corner.

Tony sighed and let his forehead hit the desk top. He hadn't even gotten her back for the wardrobe comment.

 

*****

 

Gibbs showed up at Tony's place just after eight o'clock that night, a box of Peanut Butter Patties in one hand and Shortbread in the other. Tony didn't even try to hide his grin as he opened the door wide to let him inside.

“Thought you might be interested in some of those simple pleasures you're so fond of,” Gibbs announced as he put the boxes down on the coffee table.

“I might be persuaded to sample one or two,” Tony answered as he enjoyed the sight of Gibbs making himself at home on Tony's couch – even going so far as kicking off his shoes.

Granted, there really wasn't anything all that simple about combining Gibbs and pleasures, but … he had brought the Peanut Butter Patties. And Tony never could stop at just one.

 

 **end**


End file.
